dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Taurus
|date release = May 16th, 2019|other = First level ever with only one designer The first level which has extremely inclined & upside down camera angles|tz = Space|jumps = 0|falls = 5|teleportations = 3|teleportation = 3|u-turns = 0|previous = The Plains (Reggae Remix)|next = The Amusement Park|level color = ..|title = The Taurus|image = Taurus.png|thumb}} Soundtrack Difficulty * Due to the awkward camera movement, you might not be able to make the level for the first time. * The path is quite small. * Many obstacles will block your way. * Sometimes the music may make you tap more or less times than the tap guide will tell you. * Because of different camera angles, you may lose the game. * The purple arrow for the very first part may confuse you even with the guide on. Strategy * Mind the path, not the camera. * Some objects may block you. Don't mind them. * As usual, listen to the music! * Focus during 26% to 38% you could get thrown off by the music with could send you crashing. * If you fail enough, Dancing Line added a new helping feature that when ever you having a hard time with ANY '''level '''that allows a tap guide. The game will ask you if you want to enable the tap guide; hit yes, if the level is getting too tricky. Trivia * This level is the first level that is based on a Zodiac sign, which is Taurus. * This is the first level to use an extremely inclined and upside-down camera angles. * This level was designed by only one designer. * Unlike the teleportation in which the screen blacks out, the teleportation in this level uses pads to go from one place to the other. * The third crown is not physically attained. The theory here is that the crown is on the teleportation pad before the third crown marker turns gold, signifying that the crown was already collected. * This level uses similar elements from past levels. ** This level is very similar to The Earth (Color Remix) with the use of colors and electronic music. ** From 10-23%, the pillars striking next to the line resembles to the ending of The Chaos and the broken shards are similarly designed from The Faded - Alan Walker. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker will present itself to you before the crashing pillar part on a blue hexagon. * The 20% marker is on left side of the before the last of crashing pillar, but it's difficult to see because it's placed incorrectly. * The 30% is to the right of the path during the multiple double tap part. * The 40% marker is on a block after the multiple double tap part. * The 50% marker is hanging off the right side of the path almost like the 80% and 90% marker in The Time * The 60% marker is the same, attached to the path. But this time it's to the left of the path. Or right before the jump after the second crown. * The 70% marker is on Left side before the ending of upside down scene, but because the font colour is too dark, it's very difficult to see.. * The 80% marker will present it's self when you get to the 78% mark during the thin blue path part. * The 90% marker is at the start of the falling red keys part. * There is no 100% mark but the Taurus represent the 100% mark. Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Hard levels Category:Night-themed levels